reverend_insanityfandomcom-20200216-history
Fang Yuan
|vital_status = Alive |age = 500 (Mentally)(Previous Life) 15 (Start)(Reborn) 19 (Currently) |species = Human |gender = Male |eye_color = Black |spouse = Xie Hanmo (Wife/Lover)(Previous Life) |relatives = Fang Zhi (Unknown Parent) Fang Zheng (Twin Brother) Gu Yue Dong Tu (Uncle In Name) Dong Tu Wife (Aunt In Name) |enemie(s) = Will of Heaven (Mortal Enemy) Fate Gu (Rank 9) Heavenly Court |occupations = Gu Master Elder (Gu Yue Clan) |affiliations = Gu Yue Clan Shang Clan (Purple Thorn Token) |sect(s) = Blood Wing Demon Sect (Founder)(Previous Life) |location = Qing Mao Mountain |legacy = Flower Wine Monk Fang Zhi's Blood Sea Ancestor Grey Bone Scholar |cultivation = *'Currently' Rank 5 Peak Stage *'Raw' Rank 8 Immortal |combat prowess = *'Currently' Rank 5 Peak Stage *'Raw' Rank 8 Peak Stage |vitality_gu = *'Currently' Spring Autumn Cicada (Rank 6) *'Raw' Supreme Immortal Aperture doesn't have life bound Gu |gu = *'Currently' *Blood Moon Gu (Rank 3) *Tusita Flower (Rank 3) *Heavenly Essence Treasure Lotus (Rank 3) *Yin Yang Rotation Gu of Yang Gu (Rank 4) *Blood Skull Gu (Rank 4) *Charred Thunder Potato Mother Gu (Rank 3) *Clearing Heat Gu (Rank 2) *Bone Spear Gu (Rank 1) *Spiral Bone Spear Gu (Rank 2) *Flying Bone Shield Gu (Rank 3) *Bone Flesh Unity Gu (Rank 3) *Breath Concealment Gu (Rank 3) *Primeval Elder Gu (Rank 3) *Heart Sound Gu (Rank 2) *All-Out Effort Gu (Rank 3) *Self-Reliance Gu (Rank 3) *Golden Shield Gu (Rank 3) *Bitter Strength Gu (Rank 4) *Strength Qi Gu (Rank 3) *Nine Eyes Liquor Worm (Rank 4) *Charging Crash Gu (Rank 4) *Bone Wings Gu (Rank 4) *'Formerly' |aptitude = *C (Original) *A (Blood Skull Gu Effect)(Currently) |aperture_limit = *44% (Original) *42% (Man-Beast Life Burial Gu Side Effect)(Formerly) *90% (Blood Skull Gu Effect)(Currently) *Supreme Immortal Aperture (Supreme Immortal Fetus Gu)(Rank 9)(500 Million Mu)(Raw) |first = Chapter 1 |character_list = |gu_list = |etc_list = |rank = |fang_yuan/gupermanent_gu = *'Currently' *Iron Bone Gu (Rank 3) *Brown Bear Innate Strength Gu (Rank 2) *Steel Tendon Gu (Rank 3) *Galloping Horse Strength Gu (Rank 3) *Stone Turtle Strength Gu *Bronze Skin Gu (Rank 3) *White Elephant Primeval Strength Gu *Black Python Coiling Strength Gu *Thunder Boar Strength Gu (Rank 4) *Rock Crocodile Strength Gu (Rank 4) *Ancient Bronze Skin Gu (Rank 4) *Essence Iron Bone Gu (Rank 4) *Kunlun Bull Strength Gu (Rank 4) *Golden Steel Tendon Gu (Rank 4) *'Formerly' |location(s) = Shang Liang Mountain Lang Ya Blessed Land }} Synopsis Fang Yuan or sometimes referred to as Gu Yue Fang Yuan is the main character from Reverend Insanity. Formerly from earth he reincarnated to the world in which Reverend Insanity takes place in. He lived till 500 years old until he was forced to use the powers of the Spring Autumn Cicada to rebirth himself. Background Fang Yuan was highly praised for his intelligence and a genius in the young generation, he was able to start talking after three months, able to walk after four. At five years of age he was able to recite poetry. The so-called talent is merely but a mature and intellect soul that carried a few of Earth’s popular ancient poems. In fact at the annual ceremony, he was only rated as a mere C grade talent aptitude while his little brother Fang Zheng was an A grade talent. Current Life (Note : free feel to edit and add it) Appearance (Note : free feel to edit and add it) Personality (Note : free feel to edit and add it) Volume 1 (Chapter 1-199) It's about Fang Yuan second life, after dying with 500 years, on the village he was transmitted to after dying on earth. He uses his knowledge from the past to get luck opportunities and his experience to be a ruthless demon doing anything to get ahead in life, like bullying and stealing his own classmates, sacrificing people to his benefits and etc. Volume 2 (Chapter 200-405) (Note : free feel to edit and add it) Volume 3 (Chapter 406-649) (Note : free feel to edit and add it) Volume 4 (Chapter 650-1021) (Note : free feel to edit and add it) Volume 5 (Chapter 1022-1967) (Note : free feel to edit and add it) Volume 6 (Chapter 1968-?) (Note : free feel to edit and add it) Category:Male Category:Gu Yue Clan/Member Category:Alive Category:C Grade Aptitude Category:Gu Masters Category:Characters